


Hanging with Your Sister on Valentine's Day? Having Trouble with Your Girlfriend? Read On...

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Craigslist AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, In which the Wards are assholes but not abusers, WASP Wards, and Rose is a darling angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://marysuepoots.tumblr.com/post/103752711129/alone-on-thanksgiving-hate-your-parents-read">1. alone on thanksgiving?</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://marysuepoots.tumblr.com/post/106289291399/falling-in-love-on-christmas-want-to-annoy-your">2. falling in love on christmas?</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grant and Thomas have a tradition of taking Rosie out for Valentine’s Day.  But Thomas is at school, and Skye seems to have no problem coming along…so why is she acting so weird?  And is Grant ever going to say those 3 little words? (Not tonight. Maybe by Easter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging with Your Sister on Valentine's Day? Having Trouble with Your Girlfriend? Read On...

Grant hates asking Christian for favors.

Which is why he never asks. He just shows up at Christian’s perfect victorian house with the perfect lawn and the fancy cars. He lets himself him.

Things always go smoother when Christian’s out.

“Grant?” Christian asks. Grant neglects to wipe his feet on the mat. “When did I give you a key to my house?”

“Like last year,” Grant says, waving him off. “Where are the flowers you got Anna?”

“What?” Christian says. “They’re in the living ro-” He notes the beeline Grant makes for the living room, and rushes to catch Grant by the arm. “Are you trying to take the flowers I got for my wife?”

“Not all of them!” Grant says. The roses are resting in a vase. Two dozen of them, red and pink and white. Typical. “Just like, four.”

“You forgot to get Skye flowers,” Christian says.

“I remembered to get Rose flowers,” Grant says. “You know Tommy and I usually take her out on Valentine’s, and I had her gifts out this morning and Skye saw them and thought-”

“Skye spends the night with you?” Christian says.

“She’s kind of living with me,” Grant replies. “She lived in a van before. It’s whatever. So she saw the gifts and-”

“How long has she been living with you for?” Christian says. “She lived in a van?”

“Skye accidentally took Rosie’s presents without realizing,” Grant continues. “Because I totally forgot to get her presents, and I can’t tell her that so I thought I’d just get presents for Rosie now and-”

“Why can’t you go to the drugstore?” Christian asks. “Or the supermarket?”

“I can’t bring Rose supermarket flowers, Christian,” Grant says.

Christian clicks his tongue. “Fair point.”

“So let me just take like, half your bouquet-”

“Half?” Christian says. “You said four!”

“I’m also gonna need the chocolates you probably got for Anna,” Grant says. “Whatever you got her that isn’t jewelry.”

“Did you forget that I almost got divorced?” Christian says.

Grant winces. “Kind of.”

“Valentine’s Day needs to be perfect,” Christian says. “She needs to know I want to make this work.”

Grant makes a face. “Ew,” he says.

“I hate you,” Christian says. “Take six flowers and I’ll get you the smaller box of chocolates.”

“You got her two boxes?” Grant says.

“The smaller one was for me,” Christian says.

Grant snickers.

“I’m not allowed to like chocolate?” Christian says.

“It doesn’t suit you,” Grant replies.

Christian crosses his arms. “And what does?”

“Oh, you know,” Grant says. “Booze.”

“Well I can’t give Rose alcohol, Grant,” Christian says. He’s got that tic in his jaw that means he’s irritated. Grant’s never seen him without it. “So I’ll go give her my chocolates.” He shrugs. “It’s so hard being the decent brother.”

“Oh screw you,” Grant says, mostly joking. Christian’s already headed into the kitchen, leaving Grant to pick out flowers.

Christian had the roses de-thorned. Maybe he really does love Anna after all.

Grant laughs at that thought.

  
  


—

“So,” Grant says, holding Skye’s hand. They’re already halfway to his parents‘ house. He probably should’ve brought this up by now. “I know you’re probably expecting a fancy dinner, or something.”

“Last Valentine’s Day I was in a McDonald’s that got robbed,” Skye says. “So I’m really not expecting anything.”

“Holy shit,” Grant says. Maybe too quickly.

Skye shrugs. Fiddles with the necklace that was supposed to be for Rose. Which might be making him feel incredibly guilty. For not getting Skye a necklace, and for giving away his sister’s present. It’s a double punch.

“Well, um,” Grant says. “Thomas and I usually take Rose out for Valentine’s day.”

“Aw,” Skye says. “That’s so sweet.”

“Well Thomas is busy with school this time,” Grant says. “And I can’t let Rose down, so-”

Skye stares at him. Grant stares at the road. “You want me to come with you for Valentine’s Day with your sister?”

“Well I can’t leave you,” Grant says. “You’re my girlfriend!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Skye says. Drops his hand. Picks at the necklace. “If you want to have dinner with your sister, I understand. I can go hang out at the apartment, or whatever.”

“No!” Grant says. She blinks at him. He came on too strong. “I mean, no. I was really, really hoping you’d want to come out with us.”

She keeps looking at him. God, it’s disquieting. Skye has this thing of just not saying anything for five minutes, and then treating the situation like it’s all completely normal.

He counts the minutes as she stays silent. Does she hate his sister? Why does she always go quiet when he just needs her to say something? Should he say something about the necklace?

Three minutes, forty seconds later. She smiles. Shrugs her shoulders. “I’d love to come with you guys,” Skye says.

And just like always, she smiles so prettily that he forgets to ask the important questions. Because she’s telling him what he wants to hear, and he knows she is. But he can pretend most of the time that it’s okay. And it’s Valentine’s Day. And they’re only ten minutes away, at this point.

“That’s great,” he says. His smile is real. “Rose loves you.”

The L word. Good going, Grant. He lets it hang in the air, because taking it back would be a lie and saying anything about it would just make it worse.

Twenty-two seconds. “I really like Rose, too. I’ve never had a family before.”

So he’s her family. So Rose is her family. He likes that. He’s good with that.

“Well the reservation’s for three,” Grant says. “So I’m glad you’re coming along.”

Skye fakes a gasp. “Or else you’d have to change the reservation!” she says. Drops her tone to a whisper. “In the restaurant. The shame could kill you.”

“I’m not that bad,” Grant says.

“You are sometimes,” Skye says. “And you got me like, actual gold when I’ve only been your girlfriend for four months. So.”

He swallows. She thinks it’s a big deal. She thinks it’s on purpose. And he cares about her enough to get her gold. He just hadn’t thought of it before it was way too late. “It looks nice on you,” Grant says.

“Thanks,” Skye says, cheerily. “You got Rose something, right?”

“It’s in the backseat,” Grant says.

Skye smiles at him.

The necklace does look pretty on her.

  
  


—

  
  


Because the universe has aligned to make this the worst Valentine’s Day ever, Mother is the one that answers the door. Grant’s almost positive he sees lightning strike the top of the house. It’s a clear night, but Mother has that effect.

“Grant,” she says. “You brought Skye.”

“Hi, Mom,” Skye says, pulling Mother in for a kiss on the cheek. And Grant always finds it endlessly amusing, that Skye’s far smarter than Mother likes to recognize. She’s fully aware that Mother’s far too proper to deny a greeting, even if she loathes the person giving it. And Skye really does enjoy making Mother’s skin crawl.

Skye’s perfect for him. And perfect in her own right. She’s just incredible.

“Skye,” Mother says. “You’re here.”

“Do you have a bathroom?” Skye asks, breaking the embrace.

Mother doesn’t offer a smile. “Down the hall,” she says. “Where it’s always been.”

“Killer,” Skye says, heading in that direction. “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck,” Grant calls, which earns him a glare. “What?” he asks his mother, more quietly.

“Nothing,” she says.

“It’s not nothing,” Grant replies.

Mother waits until Skye’s disappeared down the hall. She leans towards Grant, lips curled in the way they always are before she says something unpleasant.

Grant’s already braced himself.

“Just make sure Skye doesn’t have too much of an influence on Rosie,” Mother says.

She’s said worse. She’s said much worse with a drink in her hand and a sneer on her pale face, but for some reason, this is the time that Grant finally clenches his fists.

“If you care about Rose so much,” Grant says. “Maybe you should try spending more time with her.”

Mother almost shows signs of displeasure. “I do spend time with her.”

“On holidays,” Grant says. “You take her to get her nails done on her birthday. You buy her dresses instead of talking to her. We all know it.”

“She’s my only daughter,” Mother says. “And while I know you and your brothers don’t understand-”

“Oh, don’t pull that,” Grant says. “You’ve always had the hardest time with Rosie. And you’ve never tried to do a damn thing about it.”

Grant catches guilt flicker across Mother’s face. He’s not above savoring the moment. She certainly deserves it.

“That’s not fair,” Mother says.

“Please,” Grant retorts. “That’s the best you can do?”

For once, Mother has no response.

  
  


“Grant!” Rosie calls, appearing at the stairs. “You’re here!”

“Of course I’m here,” Grant says. “I couldn’t forget about my favorite sister.”

Rosie giggles. “I’m your only sister.”

Grant taps a finger to his chin. “Are you?” he asks. “I could’ve sworn there was another one.”

Rose jumps onto him, throwing her arms around his neck. She’s still so tiny, even after he and his brothers grew big and strong. “I’m your only sister, silly,” she says.

Grant spins her around, laughing as she shrieks with delight. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Rosie says, proudly.

Grant sets her down and kisses her forehead. “Now I know Thomas can’t come with us this year,” Grant says. “But I think I found a good substitute.”

He ignores the way Mother clears her throat. Focuses on Rose’s wide, brown eyes. “Who?”

  
  


“You know,” Skye says, coming back into the foyer. She tucks her pink flannel back into the front of her jeans. “I feel like I’ve used a different bathroom every time I’ve been here.”

Mother is about to protest, but is cut off by Rosie gasping. “Skye is my other valentine?” she asks.

“I am!” Skye says, opening her arms. “Valentine’s hug?”

“Valentine’s hug!” Rose responds.

Mother shoots Grant a look that he’s more than happy to ignore. Rosie’s hugging Skye so tightly that Skye winces a little. He can’t tell when Rosie’s squeezing him. But Skye’s almost as little as his sister is.

“Guys,” Grant says. “Reservation.”

“Dear God,” Skye says. “The reservation.”

“Where’re we going?” Rosie asks. She drops the hug, takes Skye’s hand. Swings their arms together.

Grant is ignoring his mother. He is ignoring her because she is a she-beast. He isn’t even looking at her. “Somewhere you’ll like,” Grant says.

“That’s a pretty necklace,” Rose says, noticing Skye’s jewelry in the light. “An anchor.”

“I thought it was kind of funny,” Skye says. “But I guess it means I’m Grant’s anchor, or whatever.”

It’s because he used to take Rosie yachting in the summers. But he just smiles.

“Aw,” Rose says. “That’s so sweet.”

And in all honesty: it’s not entirely untrue. He’s felt a lot more grounded since Skye showed up.

“Don’t wait up, Mother,” Grant says.

He can feel her glaring, because his skin is starting to smoke and peel from the strength of her disapproval.

“Bye Mom!” Rose says.

Skye says nothing until they get to the front door. And then she turns and glances at Mother over her shoulder, grins like a wolf. “I’m a great influence,” Skye says.

Grant laughs so hard he almost falls down the front stairs.

“Grant!” Rosie says, worried.

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Grant says.

“Everything echoes in that big, old house,” Skye says. “I figured you guys would know that.”

“Oops,” Grant says.

Skye snickers. Helps Rose into the backseat of the car. “Oops is right.”

“So,” Grant says, sliding into the driver’s seat. Rosie has found her flowers and Christian’s candy, and is very pleased. “Who’s hungry?”

  
  


—

  
  


It’s a place where the real show is the desserts, which would obviously go over well with Rosie. And Skye’s got a sweet tooth to rival Christian’s. So he did a good job, really. He’s very proud.

Even if everyone keeps looking at him a little funny for having a party of three on Valentine’s Day. He just shrugs it off. If Rose and Skye are happy, then he’s happy.

“I mean, is it really fair to call this a pizza?” Grant asks. “It’s more of an open-faced chocolate-marshmallow flatbread.”

“Open-faced flatbread,” Skye mocks, in the most nasally tone she can manage. Rose laughs at that, because she’s a traitor. “God, you’re the worst.”

Grant points an accusatory finger at her. “I am not as bad as-”

“I mean, I don’t live with Christian, so I can’t say,” Skye says.

Grant’s almost offended.

“You live together?” Rose asks, leaning in. Like they’re in on a big secret together. “Does Mom know?”

Grant shakes his head. “Our little secret. Okay, Rosie?”

She nods. “Are you guys gonna get married?”

Skye pales. Grant figures he’s not supposed to notice. But he does. And it hurts. “No, sweetie,” Grant says. “We’re just boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Skye’s fidgeting with the necklace again. Flicking the anchor charm with her fingernail.

“Okay,” Rose says. “But what would the wedding be like?”

He can’t tell her to stop. Rose loves weddings and dresses and she really doesn’t know any better.

“I dunno,” Skye says, softly. “Never really thought about it.”

“About marrying Grant?” Rose asks.

Skye shrugs. “About getting married at all.”

Rose blinks at her. “Christian’s wedding was really nice,” Rose says. “It was big. Kind of loud. But I liked it.”

“I’d probably elope,” Skye says. “Not to insult Christian and Anna, but that’s not my style.”

“Wards don’t elope,” Grant says. He hopes she realizes he’s quoting mother. But Skye’s expression sours, and she clearly doesn’t.

“Maybe I wasn’t talking about you,” Skye says.

His heart finds its place in his throat. “What?”

“Excuse me,” Skye says. She slides out of her seat. “I need some air.”

Rose looks to Grant, grief-stricken. “Did I do something wrong?” Rose asks.  

“No, baby,” Grant says. “No. This is a me and Skye thing. You did nothing wrong.” He looks at the remains of their desserts and sighs. “Can you stay here for a minute? I’m gonna go talk to Skye.”

Rose nods. Her solemn expression does nothing for Grant’s mood. “Please bring Skye back,” Rose says. “I didn’t mean to make her mad.”

“She’s not mad,” Grant says. He leans forward, kisses her on the forehead. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

  
  


—

  
  


“Hey, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Grant says, maybe too harshly. But Skye upset Rosie. And ruined Valentine’s Day.

Skye glares at him. She didn’t go far. He’s not sure if he’d expected her to. If he’d expected to go outside and just walk into the night and not call him. He gets that feeling about her, sometimes. Like she could just pick up and leave without batting an eye.

“Why an anchor?” Skye asks, finally. She’s upset with him. “Why did you give me an anchor?”

He pauses. “What’s wrong with an anchor?” he asks.

“It’s sinking,” Skye says. “An anchor is tying someone down. Keeping them in place.”

“You liked it before,” Grant says.

“No, I didn’t,” Skye says. “I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

He chews the lining of his cheek. Almost draws blood, but thinks better of it. “Don’t get mad,” Grant says.

“A little late,” Skye replies.

“I forgot to get you anything for Valentine’s Day,” Grant says. “That necklace was supposed to be for Rose.”

Skye gawks at him. “Because rich people love boats,” she says.

Well, that’s one way to look at it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks.  

“Why did it make you so paranoid?” he replies.

She doesn’t say anything. Just reaches behind her neck and unclasps the gold chain. Takes it into her hand. “Here,” she says. “Give it to Rose.”

“Skye,” he says, gently pushing her hand away. “I want you to have it.”

She almost snickers. “No, you don’t.”

He really doesn’t. But saying that makes him look like an asshole.

“Let me give it to Rose, then,” Skye says. “Make it look like we planned it.” She chews on her lower lip. “Did I upset her?”

“A little,” Grant says.

“So that’s why you were mad,” Skye says. “Because of Rose. God.” He’s never actually seen Skye upset. This is the closest he’s ever been to it, really. There’s a quibbling in her chin. A few short, sucked-in breaths. It feels sudden, to him. But maybe he hasn’t been paying attention. “I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.” She gives him a look. Wet eyes. That’s another one. “Or yours.”

“Then why did you get so upset?” Grant asks. “I didn’t think I said anything that out of line.”

“I thought you were trying to tie me down,” Skye says. “I don’t know why I got so scared, I like you a lot but we live together and you barely know me and I’m so afraid you’ll hate me one day because I’m just-”

“Skye,” Grant says. “Skye, please-”

“I’m just a drifter or a hanger-on or whatever, I’m not a Ward, I don’t even have a last name and your mom thinks I’m a gold-digger and I’m not, I don’t want your money or your apartment I just-”

“Skye,” he says, softly.

“I just want you. And that’s scary.”

“No it isn’t,” he says. “I promise you it isn’t.”

“It feels like it.”

He approaches her like he’s afraid she might bite him. Which she’s only done a few times, and only because he’s asked.

He just doesn’t want her to run. “Please don’t be afraid,” he says. “Of me, of my family, of any of it. We can fix it, if you want.”

“You barely know me,” Skye says. “It’s been less than four months.”

He wraps his arms around her, and she lets him. “You’re special to me.”

“But not anchor special, right?” Skye asks.

He doesn’t know what that means. He feels like his answer is yes, but like he shouldn’t say that out loud.

So he just cups her chin. Tilts her head up. Kisses her gently on the lips. She kisses him back, and that has to be a good sign. Gently. Softly. She tastes like chocolate and belgian waffles.

He had been planning to tell her he loves her. But that’s a terrible idea.

“Come on,” he says. “I think Rosie’s worried sick.”

Skye says nothing. Nods slowly. He hopes that’s good enough.

  
  


—

  
  


Rose is staring at them over a stack of desserts. Not the ones they had when they went out for air. This is three milkshakes, more waffles, and brownies. Also, Grant definitely sees a stack of s’mores.

She gives them a hopeful smile. “Dessert always helps,” Rose says.

“Aw,” Skye says. She sits back down next to Rose. Wraps her arm around Rose’s slender shoulders. “You didn’t have to.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Rose asks.

Grant catches the slightest hint of guilt on Skye’s face. He blinks, and it’s gone.

Skye smiles softly. Kisses Rose on the cheek. “I’m not mad, Rosie.”

Rose beams. “Okay,” she says. “Not at Grant either, right?”

Skye shoots him a look. “No,” Skye says. “I’m not mad at Grant. I just…got overwhelmed. It’s not your fault, Rose.”

She’d said she’d never had a family before. Is that what she’s so afraid of?

Grant doesn’t ask.

“Hey,” Skye says, revealing the necklace that’s been pressed against her palm. “Grant and I thought this would be better for you.”

“You want to give me your necklace?” Rose asks.

“It belongs to you,” Skye says. “You’re the anchor, not me.”

She means it in a good way, he thinks. He thinks she’s praising Rosie and putting down herself. He doesn’t like it.

“You’re good,” Rose says, like she can read Grant’s mind. “You’re an anchor, too.”

Skye blinks. “I am?” she asks. So quietly, Grant thinks he’s misheard.

Rose nods. “Everyone thinks so. Especially Grant.” She wraps her small fingers over Skye’s. Closes Skye’s hand. “Keep the necklace, Skye.”

Skye looks at Grant, like she’s expecting him to protest. But Rose has a point. She’s always been the most astute of the Ward siblings.

“Okay,” Skye says. “I’ll keep the necklace. If you both want me to.”

“Put it back on,” Grant says. “Please.”

Skye looks at him with that same quiet filling her lungs. And his. Pulling at them. She smiles softly, and puts the necklace on.

“For now,” she says. “But if you want it, Rose, you can have it.”

“It looks good on you,” he says.  

She touches it lightly, then rests her hand on the table.

He can’t read her. He shouldn’t expect to. He hired her as a joke and he loves her and he has no idea what their situation is anymore. He just doesn’t want her to go.

“S’more?” Grant asks. He puts one onto her plate before she can respond.

For a moment, she just stares at him. And he fears, in that instant. That she’ll bolt.

But then she smiles brightly, and picks the s’more off her plate. “Thanks!” she says.

Rose has already started her milkshake. She couldn’t be happier.

Skye fits in, he realizes, as he watches her messy attempt to keep the s’more in one piece. She’s so different that they’d all be completely useless without her. Like a bunch of shouts in the void. They need her. He needs her.

She smiles at him, chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

He smiles back, and he means it. All of it. The need and the love and the feeling that this right for the both of them. He doesn’t know how to show her that. But he’ll figure it out.


End file.
